Marvin
by special agent Ali
Summary: Little Marvin Erickson has grown up and is now five. He's a big boy with a new baby sister and he hates it. Will Lily and Marshall convince him he's still needed or will Marvin forever think he's unloved?
1. Chapter 1

"Uncle Ted!"

Ted Mosby jumped as a familiar voice shouted at him. He looked down to see a curly haired little boy who latched onto his leg.

"Marvin? What are you doing here little man?" he asked. "Momma and daddy don't love me no more! I wanna lives with you now!" the child cried.

Ted gasped and pulled Marvin off him. He then lifted him and carried him to the groups booth. Robin and Barney glanced up as Ted sat down and placed Marvin in his lap.

"Okay now tell me what's happened buddy" he coaxed his nephew gently.

"I told you Uncle Ted…momma and daddy don't love me no more so I came here to find you" Marvin said.

"Is this because of Sammy?" Robin asked. The five year old boy folded his arms and pouted as he nodded. "Momma and daddy only loves Sammy now…I don't like her at all…I feel so bad" he said. He then burst into tears and latched onto Ted again.

Ted hugged the boy back and gently rubbed his back. "Shh…its okay pal…Uncle Ted is going to fix this I promise" he whispered.

"Uncle Barney and Aunt Robin will come too…we'll bring you back upstairs and make mommy and daddy love you again" Robin cut in. She still wasn't too fond of children but she had been truthful to Lily. She adored Marvin and her role as Aunt.

Barney didn't add in because he was calling Marshall. "Yeah we'll be up in a sec with him" he said and hung up.

Marvin sat back and turned around to see her. "Really Auntie Robin?" he asked.

"Really Marvin…the three of us love you so much and will always try to make you happy" she promised him with a gentle smile.

The boy smiled back and then jumped off Ted and ran to her. She picked him up and then stood.

"Come on guys lets go talk to Lily and Marshall" she said and led the way out carrying Marvin.

They soon got to the apartment and Lily let them in. "Oh my baby!" she cried. To her shock and dismay though Marvin only buried his face into Robin's shoulder.

She glanced at Marshall who looked just as hurt as he held his little girl.

Robin gave them a sympathetic look and walked to the couch. She sat down and gently rubbed Marvin's back who refused to let go of her.

"I don't understand…why is my son so afraid of me?" Lily asked with a heartbroken voice.

"Come with me guys…you need to hear this" Ted answered and took her hand. Barney went and took Sammy from Marshall.

"Robin and I will wait out here with the children" he said and Ted nodded.

He walked into their bedroom and sat down on the bed. "You know I think you two are amazing parents right?" he asked.

Both nodded. "It's true…I have always thought myself lucky to have met you both and kept you as my two very best friends" Ted added.

"Oh just spill it Mosby…you don't have to sugarcoat it" Lily snapped bitterly.

"Well sorry Lil…I am just saying I know you two are amazing people but…sometimes you two don't realize your actions hurt others…like spending all your time with your new baby has hurt your son…he thinks you two don't love him anymore" Ted replied.

Lily sank into the bed like a heavy weight had been dropped on her. "Oh my god…I've become my father" she whispered. She then burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi all, been busy and crazy summer but I promise I am still here and I am working on my stories when I get the chance. To my reviewer who asked for sequel. Here's chapter 2 sorry I took so long. _

Ted immediately felt bad about his wording. He knew both Lily and Marshall needed to hear the cold hard truth though so he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Maybe you have" he told her.

Marshall, who had pulled Lily into his arms, glanced up in shock at his best friend. He hadn't heard Ted be cynical about Lily since she left for San- Francisco.

Ted smiled gently and sat beside Lily. "It doesn't mean you can't change things around Lily" he added.

Lily pulled off Marshall and sniffled. Ted grabbed a few tissues and gently wiped her eyes.

"It's okay Lily, Mickey just didn't have three friends who'd do anything for him and his sweet little girl, you do though and we will always be here for you guys" he added.

Lily smiled at that and dried her eyes. "You're right…thanks Ted" she told him.

"Yeah, thanks pal…can you baby-sit Sammy for the night so we can cheer up our sweet baby boy?" Marshall asked.

"You know I'd be glad too, she and Leia love the park so I'll have Sarah help me out with the pretty girls" he replied.

"Thank you Ted" Lily tells him again. He helps her up and then holds her tightly.

"No need to thank me Lil, we've been like family since we met and I know we'll always be family" he tells her.

Lily nods and pulls away. "Yeah we are and I am grateful Ted" she tells him.

"Okay you two break it up, we have a toddler outside who needs cheering up" Marshall told them.

The two chuckled lightly but nodded. Ted led Lily out and they saw Robin and Barney had gotten Marvin to stop crying. They were watching Barney the dinosaur.

"Hey look it's Barney's twin and he's better and cooler looking" Ted teased.

"Can it Mosby" Barney muttered as Marvin laughed.

"That funny Ted but Barney dino is not real and my Barney is real's and lots cooler" the boy commented.

"Ha, my boy has my side" Barney declared. He took him from Robin and tossed the boy in the air.

Marvin giggled with glee but then bit his lip when he saw his parents.

"Okay enough fun boys" Robin scolded them. She took back Marvin and went to his parents.

Ted cleared his throat as she glanced at him. "Yes, no time for games now guys…I think you two have something to say to our sweetie pie" he told the two.

"We're so sorry baby, we would never try to hurt our little boy, you're our first baby and we love you so much" Lily cooed.

"Really?" Marvin asked.

"Of course pal and to prove it Uncle Teddy, Uncle Barney and Auntie Robin will keep Sammy all night so you will have our full attention" Marshall told him.

Marvin cheered and lunged for his dad. Marshall caught him easily and hugged him tightly.

"Now that's my sweet little boy I love so much" he told him and gave him a lot of sweet kisses.

Ted, Robin and Barney took their leave with little Sammy. Marshall kept his word and Marvin was very happy as he played with his loving parents.

The next day the little boy decided to try and share his parents. He woke up as Sammy did and beat his parents to her crib.

"Hi sissy, it okay now I'm heres" he told her as he climbed inside. Sammy stopped crying as her brother sat by her and gently stroked her little head.

Luckily she wasn't dirty but hungry instead. Lily smiled as she scooped Marvin out a minute later after getting a bottle.

She held him on her lap and Marshall placed Sammy on her brothers lap so he could feed her.

"I gets to feeds her?" he asked.

"Of course pal, you're her big brother and we'll need a big boy whose five years old to help care for this little baby""I'm a big boy that five" Marvin told him.

"Well I guess you're hired then" Marshall agreed.

"I get pays too?" Marvin asked.

"Now how do you know about money?" Lily asked.

"Uncle Barney gave me a dollar to be quiet" Marvin replied. "Then he shows me how to use my money for ice-cream" he added.

Marshall and Lily shared a look but then decided to let it slide. "Okay then I'll pay you a dollar each time you help out" Marshall.

Marvin nodded in agreement and watched Sammy drink. "I thinks I like my sissy now's I knows you loves us both" he decided

"We sure do sweetie and if you ever feel like your not getting as much love please tell us instead of running away to Ted, Barney and Robin"

"Okay momma I sowwy" Marvin agreed.

"I forgive you baby" Lily replied and kissed his forehead.


End file.
